


Dreams

by SleekWoffle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleekWoffle/pseuds/SleekWoffle
Summary: Dreams are the land of the dead, of what might could have been, of what the beholder desires most.





	Dreams

Loki sat on the edge of the Bifrost, kicking his legs slightly as he looked out at the infinity beyond them. “This isn't the place I thought we would meet.” 

Thor could only smile halfheartedly. “I know. I know.” he went and sat beside Loki. “I'm glad you came.”

“Neither of us are sure I'm here, this place hasn't existed since-!”

“It's enough.”

“... it will have to do.” Loki sighed. “We still had so much left to say.” Thor looked around them, laughing softly through his nose. “You didn't lose me here, you know. I was lost… but…” Loki breathed. 

“It's been a very long time since I have seen you struggle with words, Loki!” he bellowed with laughter, hugging his brother. “I missed you.”

Loki watched him then looked out again to the cosmos. “I wish I had been able to believe that. How stupid I was, for so long… how scared…” Thor squeezed him then. “I want you to remember, Thor…”

The landscape changed, the two of them children snuggled up in bed together, having fallen asleep while still thinking of mischief and glory. They watched themselves for a moment, the sense made of chaos that dreams bring was all that grounded Thor. “I remember… but this does not solve what was left unsaid.”

“Even those as gifted as I can't stay long enough to fix that.” he smiled sadly. “If I'm even here.”

“Loki…” everything was turning to dark, things disappearing right out of their transient existence. 

“Brother… I was always going to choose you over the gem.” and Thor woke up to see a rabbit.


End file.
